Classification: Prunus L. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Piku 1xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Prunus known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Piku 1xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1972 in a selective breeding program designed to produce growth reducing rootstock for cherry trees in Dresden-Pillnitz, Germany as a cross between an unnamed, unpatented variety of Prunus avium rootstock seedling (female parent) and an unnamed, unpatented Prunus hybrid of Prunus canescensxc3x97Prunus tomentosa (male parent). The new variety differs from its parents in its growth habit. The following characteristic distinguish the new variety from Prunus avium rootstock varieties:
1. Three-way hybrid.
2. Reduces growth in grafted varieties by 30%.
3. Precocious, about 1-3 years.
4. Higher productivity.
5. Propagated by green cuttings or tissue culture.
6. High resistance to winter frost.
7. Leaf margins roll inwards.
The new variety was first asexually reproduced via green cuttings and tissue culture in 1975 in Dresden-Pillnitz, Germany and subsequent propagation therein has confirmed that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are transmitted to subsequent generations.